


Poetry Meme (2)

by Elennare



Series: Poetry Meme Half-Drabbles [2]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Mentalist, Vexed (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Half Drabble, Inspired by Poetry, Meme, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five half-drabbles (one per fandom) inspired by poetry, written for a Livejournal meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Meme (2)

**Author's Note:**

> The meme itself:
> 
> 1: Pick five fandoms.  
> 2: Visit [this site](http://plagiarist.com/poetry/random/) to find your first RANDOM POEM OF POWER. Write down the 5th line (yes, even if it's an E.E. Cummings poem and you wind up with an apostrophe). Repeat five times and - you guessed it - list 'em in alphabetical order! (No cheating, mind! This is a challenge and it's always been about creativity.)  
> 3: I think you can see where this is going. Write a very quick 50-word half-drabble for each fandom (try to do it all in one sitting - make your brain explode!), using the line from the poem as a prompt. You don't have to include it in the half-drabble - it's just inspiration.  
> 4: Bravo! Have a cookie.
> 
> I didn't always follow the "alphabetical order" bit...

**The Mentalist:** _Instead of Passive Creatures (Endow the Living - With the Tears, Emily Dickinson)_  
  
Even as a child, Grace knows what she wants. She wants adventure; she wants to make a difference in the world. She doesn’t want to watch life pass her by. And if her dreams are too big for a small town, she’ll just have to go wherever they lead her.  
  
  
 **Vexed:** _The only art her guilt to cover (When Lovely Woman Stoops To Folly, Oliver Goldsmith)_  
  
Georgina glares at Jack’s back. When will he learn he shouldn’t flirt with suspects? She’d thought he had after one tried to murder him - several times! - but no, not Jack. Well, she’s not saving his life this time.  
(Of course she’ll save him. And never let him forget it. Dick. )  
  
  
 **Lord of the Rings:** _No gulp of the throat leaves the face in the end (Aztec Mask, Carl Sandburg)_  
  
Pippin thinks they’re fearless at first, the warriors of the Company. Then he begins to see the way Aragorn goes tense, and Boromir gulps silently, and Gimli’s hand tightens on his axe, and Legolas’ eyes dart from side to side. He begins to learn the difference between fearless and brave.  
  
  
 **Chalet School:** _Thank God it's near to closing time (Weary Waitress, Robert Service)_  
  
Her head aches, her eyes ache, her back aches... Everything aches. Thank God the week’s over, Kathie thinks, collapsing on her bed.  
“Kathie? Are you all right?” As she speaks, Nancy comes in and perches next to her.  
Kathie sits and curls up against her. “Better now you’re here, love.”  
  
  
 **Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries:** _All well defined, and several stinks! (Cologne, Samuel Coleridge)_  
  
Phryne’s nose wrinkles in automatic disgust as the mingled smells of the dark alley reach her.  
“I told you not to come,” Jack murmurs, noticing her expression. Damn his detective’s eyes!  
“And let you have all the fun?” she retorts, gripping her pearl handled revolver more tightly. “In your dreams.”


End file.
